Darling
by X-SweetNicotine-X
Summary: Mi nombre es Leopold Stotch, pero todos me llaman Butters, en unos meses cumpliré 17 años y asisto a la preparatoria de South Park, una escuela tranquila, bueno solía serlo hasta la llegada de un nuevo estudiante, Kenneth McCormick… Medio AU Bunny & etc.
1. Chapter 1: El Nuevo

**Darling* **

_**A South Park fanfiction**_

_**By**_ : X-SweetNicotine-X

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de South Park no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Trey Parker & Matt Stone. Esta historia está inspirada en un doujinshi con mismo nombre, propiedad de su respectivo autor.

_**Warning:**_ Contendio yaoi o slash (boyxboy).

**Bueno he aquí mi primera historia con un Bunny como pareja principal! Haha espero que sea de su agrado, ammm debo de confesar que debido a una falla meteorológica, cofcof , perdí algunos de mis archivos, entre ellos los caps de 'Cuestión de Rubios', me volví loca por un instante cuando lo note, pero ni hablar, ya estoy trabajando en ellos de nuevo, me estrese tanto que deje a medias el cap dos de 'Bad Romance', tengo un bloqueo mental, que pronto resolveré… Por lo pronto subiré algunos caps de este nuevo fic, ya se lo había prometido a **_**Maestro Jedi **_**y bueno aquí esta! Dejare de desvariar para que comiencen a leer**_** Darling*…**_

**Xoxo **

_Hola! Mi nombre es Leopold Stotch, pero todos me llaman Butters, mi cabello es rubio y mis ojos son grises, mido 1.63, tengo complexión delgada y piel blanca. En unos meses cumpliré 17 años y asisto a la preparatoria de South Park, mis padres quieren que entre a una buena universidad y por eso me esfuerzo para llevar buenas notas, nunca falto a mis clases y procuro cumplir con todas mis tareas, puede que no sea muy popular pero en mi salón todos me conocen por ser el más responsable, ya saben del grupo de los "estudiosos" y eso es suficiente para mí._

_Mis mejores amigos son otros dos rubios, sus nombres son Tweek y Pip, casi siempre nos juntamos después de la escuela para estudiar, ir al parque o ver películas. Todo solía ser de esa manera hasta la llegada de un nuevo estudiante a mi salón. Nunca me imagine que mi vida tranquila y sin preocupaciones se fuera a terminar con su llegada._

…

Aquella mañana comenzaba la tercera semana del curso escolar, el pequeño rubio conocido como Butters llegaba como siempre diez minutos antes de la hora de clases, en los pasillos no dejaban de escucharse comentarios sobre un nuevo estudiante, algunos decían que venía de un instituto privado desde Denver, otros, principalmente de las chicas, se preguntaban qué tan guapo seria, que si tendía novia, etc. etc. Pero Butters iba tan distraído pensando aun en el último problema de su tarea de matemáticas, que no escucho nada de lo que decían a su alrededor.

Entro a su salón y se dirigió rápidamente a su lugar, para poder darle una última repasada a sus resultados antes de que el profesor llegara.

"_Buenos días Butters!" _Lo saludaron Red y Rebeca al entrar.

"_Oh! Hola chicas!" _Respondió cortésmente al saludo. Ambas eran compañeras del rubio en el club de literatura.

Luego entraron Bebe y Wendy, las populares del salón y porristas de la escuela, seguidas de Kyle y Stan, que eran súper mejores amigos desde la primaria, todos reían de alguna tontería contada por Stan y de los cuatro solo Kyle saludo a los demás presentes antes de llegar a su banca. Tweek y Pip llegaron después, enfrascados en una acalorada discusión sobre algún tema, seguramente de historia, con Damien, el típico chico vamp, gótico, dark o lo que sea que fuera, del salón.

"_Hola! Gahh! Bu-Butters!" _Saludó Tweek dándole un sorbo a su acostumbrado café matutino.

"_Hola!" _Sonrió para su amigo, dejando por fin de lado su cuaderno. "Q-que tal el debate?" Agrego al notar que los otros dos seguían conversando.

"_Lo mismo de siempre! Gahh! E-esta vez Damien empezó!"_

El aludido se volteo para reclamar, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo el profesor entro al salón, y todos tuvieron que correr a sus lugares, cinco minutos después del profesor llegó Craig el ruder del grupo, que se gano un doble reporte, uno por llegar tarde y otro por hacer una seña obscena cuando el profesor le dio su primer reporte.

"_Cuantas veces le he dicho señor Tucker, que no debe de hacer esas groserías en mi clase?"_

"_Unas doscientas cuarenta y dos como mínimo_…" respondió el aludido sin inmutarse y la clase entera estallo en risas.

"_Tucker venga por su tercer reporte y los demás ya guarden silencio" _El profesor suspiro resignado, entregando el reporte, 'Dios como me cuesta criarlos!' se dijo mentalmente. _"Bueno, siguiendo con lo del día, hoy tenemos un estudiante nuevo, viene desde Denver, y se va a integrar a este grupo… POR EL AMOR DE DIOS TUCKER! DEJE SUS SEÑAS OBSCENAS PARA CUANDO LO CONOZCA!" _El grupo rio de nuevo _"En fin denle la bienvenida al señor…" _Se volvió a leer un papel de su carpeta. _"Kenneth McCormick, puedes pasar McCormick…"_

La puerta del salón se abrió para dejar pasar a un muchacho increíblemente apuesto, alto y atlético, piel morena clara, cabello dorado que enmarcaba perfectamente su rostro, y ojos de color azul intenso; llevaba la camisa del uniforme a medio fajar, con las mangas remangadas hasta los codos y la corbata negra del uniforme bastante floja, en el brazo izquierdo llevaba varias pulseras de color negro y naranja, y en la mano derecha llevaba dos anillos de plata y tenía en el lóbulo de ambas orejas unas pequeñas expansiones. El salón entero enmudeció al verlo.

"_Soy Kenneth McCormick, díganme solo Kenny" _Se limito a decir con una sonrisa.

Incluso Craig dejo de hacer su típica seña. El grupo continuaba paralizado, el silencio fue roto por el sonido del estuche de lápices metálico de Bebe impactándose contra el suelo y regando todo su contenido. El nuevo estudiante se acerco lentamente hasta donde estaba la rubia, quien siguió atentamente cada uno de sus movimientos.

"_Permíteme ayudarte" _Con una galante sonrisa se agacho a recoger los útiles esparcidos. El rostro de la chica adquirió un tono rosado.

"_Oh! M-muchas gracias!"_ Dijo con un tono digo de Tweek, lo que provocó la risa de sus demás compañeros. Wendy a su lado soltó un suspiro.

"_Un placer" _Respondió entregándole el ultimo bolígrafo.

"_Ah! Pero que descortés, s-soy Bebe…" _

"_Y yo soy Wendy!" _Interrumpió la pelinegra.

"_Mucho gusto Wendy y Bebe" _Les sonrió, haciendo suspirar a ambas y se encamino hacia un lugar vacio que estaba a la izquierda de Butters, junto a la ventana.

Butters lo miro durante unos instantes mientras se acomodaba en su sito y dejaba su pequeña mochila naranja en el suelo, pero cuando el rubio mayor le regreso el gesto, aparto rápidamente su mirada bastante sonrojado. 'Pensará que soy un entrometido'se dijo a sí mismo y devolvió toda su atención al profesor que en estos momentos pasaba lista.

"_Hey niño bonito!" _El nuevo se giro encontrándose con unos ojos azul obscuro, era un azabache de un gorro azul, que usaba el uniforme de la mas o menos de la misma manera que él. "_Craig" _Dijo tendiéndole la mano.

"_Kenny"_ El rubio le miro igual de intenso, antes de estrecharle la mano.

Medio salón que aun estaba al pendiente del nuevo, soltó una exclamación de asombro al ver el gesto de Tucker, realmente tenias que impresionar bastante al pelinegro para que te dirigiera la palabra en el primer día.

"_Las presentaciones para después jóvenes" _Interrumpió el profesor, dejando de anotar los resultados de la tarea.

Craig lo fulmino con la mirada y al final obedeció. Las clases continuaron sin más interrupciones, pero en cuanto sonó el timbre del receso una lluvia de preguntas cayó sobre el rubio de Denver, quien contesto a la mayoría de ellas con una enorme sonrisa pintada en los labios, arrancando oh's, ah's e incontables suspiros de las mujeres, mientras les relataba la historia de su vida. Incluso Damien y Pip se habían acercado a escuchar. Butters y Tweek se mantenían al margen. Butters porque no quería parecer demasiado entrometido y Tweek porque no quería estar demasiado cerca de Craig.

"_Gahh! Si q-que se volvió popular r- rápidamente!"_

"_Es normal, como es nuevo, todo mundo quiere saber de él, además tiene mucho estilo" _Comento mirando al nuevo, quien aparto su atención de Stan para mirar directamente a Butters, que esquivo nuevamente su mirada sonrojándose al instante.

"_A-además es guapo" _Ahora el sonrojo era compartido.

"_Tweek!" _Grito escandalizado, atrayendo de paso todas las miradas hacia ellos.

"_Q-qué? Es verdad!" _Butters lo miro desaprobatoriamente, Pip se acerco rápidamente a ellos.

"_Que ocurre? Porque están peleando?"_

"_Gahh! Butters no admite que el nuevo es genial!"_

"_Qué? Tú no dijiste genial!" _Su rostro estaba encendido. El Ingles rio de buena gana.

"_Pues quieras o no, si es bastante genial" _

Mientras, la pequeña muchedumbre comenzó a dispersarse cuando Bebe tomo del brazo a Kenny y anuncio con voz chillona por la emoción, que lo llevaría a conocer el resto de la escuela, rápidamente Wendy, Stan y Kyle se ofrecieron a acompañarlos. Damien que había estado escuchando de cerca, se acerco hasta donde estaban los rubios.

"_Este será un semestre interesante…" _Les dijo sonriendo maniáticamente.

"_Así parece…_"

**Xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2: Agenda Problematica

**Darling* **

_**A South Park fanfiction**_

_**By**_ : X-SweetNicotine-X

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de South Park no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Trey Parker & Matt Stone. Esta historia está inspirada en un doujinshi con mismo nombre, propiedad de su respectivo autor.

_**Warning:**_ Contendio yaoi o slash (boyxboy).

**Bienvenidos al segundo capítulo de Darling! Amm hace ya bastante que leí el doujinshi, pero la idea siempre se quedo en mi cabeza, puesto que está en mis planes actualizar lo más seguido posible, pondré trabajar a mi memoria! Hahaha Muchas gracias a **_**Maestro Jedi**_**, **_**z3l3niit4**_**, **_**OFIXD**_** & **_**caasla**_** por sus reviews, esos son los detalles que me animan a continuar, hehehe, en fin los dejo con el Fic…**

**xoxo**

_Damien tenía razón, lo que al principio había comenzado como un simple semestre mas, en menos de una semana había pasado a ser el curso más interesante y alocado de toda mi vida estudiantil. Kenny McCormick resulto ser todo un Don Juan, no paso mucho tiempo para que lo viéramos caminando por los pasillos con Bebe del brazo, días después era Wendy quien lo acompañaba a todos lados, luego con Heidi y Etc. Etc. No era nada raro toparse con una pelea en los pasillos para definir quién era realmente la novia de Kenny, el aludido, que a veces se encontraba en medio de las discusiones, siempre se hacia el desentendido. Era como si hablaran de alguien más! Parecía que todas las chicas, y alguno que otro de los chicos, de la preparatoria de South Park tenían sus ojos puestos en el rubio. A mí me había tocado presenciar mas de una discusión entre Bebe y Wendy, quienes supuestamente eran las mejores amigas. Todos en la escuela parecían estar fascinados con él, pero bueno, supongo que al final de cuentas esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo, porque claramente alguien tan popular como él, nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo, que siempre estoy concentrado en la escuela. _

…

Era ya otra vez lunes a la ultima hora, el profesor de física no había llegado a clase y por lo tanto la mayoría de los alumnos ya se habían ido a sus casas, Craig que tenia detención por intentar copiar en el examen sorpresa de biología, aun permanecía en el salón, el azabache hablaba en tono bastante confidencial con Damien, ambos estaban sentados en las ultimas bancas del salón y parecían discutir sobre algo serio puesto que Craig no había cambiado para nada su cara de póker durante el cuarto de hora que llevaban ahí. Butters estaba algunas bancas más adelante en su lugar acostumbrado, conversando con Red sobre los libros que usarían el próximo jueves en el taller.

"_Yo creo que la lista está completa!" _Decía entusiasmada la muchacha mirando la agenda en la que Butters llevaba todas las tareas y cosas del taller anotadas. "_Fue una fantástica idea incluir a Shakespeare!" _

"_S-si, es uno de mis favoritos y pensé en compartir sus obras con los que acaban de ingresar al grupo" _Respondió el rubio con un ligero sonrojo.

"_Si! Y Sueño de una noche de verano es mi historia favorita! Déjame ayudarte a presentarla!"_

"_Claro, será todo un honor!" _Rio ligeramente _"Solo falta ir con la bibliotecaria para asegurar que todos los libros estén disponibles…" _Agrego cerrando su preciada agenda y comenzando a recoger sus cosas. Red solo rio de la seriedad del rubio, no por nada lo habían nombrado presidente.

"_Seguro que vas tú solo?"_

"_Si, no te preocupes, de todos modos iba a ir a sacar un libro"_

"_Ok. Nos vemos mañana!" _

"_Hasta mañana Red!"_ Dijo agitando su mano en señal de despedida.

Red se había ofrecido a ir ella en la mañana a la biblioteca, pero eso significaría tener que prestarle su agenda a la pelirroja, y para Butters esa agenda era muy espacial, la cuidaba más que a cualquier otra de sus cosas, incluso más que a su móvil, cosa por la cual Pip lo molestaba mucho; pero nadie sabía en realidad que la hacía tan especial. Aquella pequeña agenda, no solo tenía anotados teléfonos, citas y datos importantes, aquella libretita de color turquesa obscuro guardaba en su contraportada una foto, pero no cualquier foto, era la foto del profesor que les había impartido Historia Universal el año pasado, era una foto del profesor Eric Cartman, la persona más admirada y querida por el rubio.

_'No es que sea homo ni nada por el estilo, de hecho no creo que pueda llegar a sentirme así con nadie más…__' _Se decía a sí mismo el rubio con expresión soñadora recordando al joven maestro de apenas 24 años, y sin darse cuenta ya estaba frente a las puertas de la biblioteca.

El pequeño rubio ingreso en la biblioteca, iba distraído mirando la fotografía en su agenda y sin siquiera mirar a su alrededor se dirigió a la recepción, pero la responsable no estaba.

'_Qué raro… habrá ido a la cafetería? Bueno, anotare las referencias de los libros y volveré mañana temprano'_

Pasó entre las mesas de trabajo y dirigió a los estantes, eligió Sueño de una noche de verano y Los Miserables, pero no encontraba por ningún lado los Cuentos de Imaginación y Misterio. Tomo los volúmenes que había encontrado y volvió a la recepción a mirar el catalogo, fue ahí cuando noto que no era el único en el lugar.

"_Profesora, no cree que es demasiado arriesgado estar aquí?" _Decía una voz masculina.

"_Tranquilo, a esta hora todos deben de estar en clase, no debes preocuparte…" _Unas cuantas risas se escucharon.

Butters se acerco un poco más, rodeando uno de los pilares de la recepción, y entro en shock al ver a Kenny recargado en uno de los estantes, siendo abrazado y besado por a una rubia, a quien Butters no podía distinguir bien, ya que en esos momentos la mujer estaba ocupada besando el cuello de McCormick.

"_No me preocupo, es solo sentido común…" _Continúo diciendo el rubio. "_Este es un lugar muy concurrido, alguien podría entrar en cualquier momento…" _La mujer dejo un instante su labor y miro al muchacho directamente.

"_Ah McCormick estas siendo un aguafiestas, lo sabías?" _

La rubia rio tontamente y Butters casi sufre un desmayo al reconocerla. Era la señorita Stephenson!Su maestra de sociales!

"_Ahora quédate quieto si?" _Dijo la profesora en un tono meloso, al tiempo que se agachaba hasta quedar a la altura de la cintura de Kenny. El pobre rubio al otro lado de la pequeña recepción comenzó a hiperventilar.

'_Oh Dios Mío! La maestra y McCormick! Ellos están… Oh! Hamburguesas tengo que salir de aquí antes de que me vean' _Y dejando olvidado todo lo que traía en las manos, salió con paso apresurado de aquel lugar.

'_No lo puedo creer! Todos en esta escuela han perdido la razón! Parece un maldito harem! Incluso la señorita __Stephenson! Tan buena persona que se veía y haciendo esas cosas en la escuela! Jesucristo!' _El rubio casi corría por los pasillos, tenía en rostro rojo de vergüenza, y no se detuvo hasta llegar a su casa donde se encerró directamente en su habitación, lo único que quería hacer era sacar aquella imagen de su cabeza y de ser posible no volver a ver nunca más a Kenny McCormick.

…

Petición que el destino decidió ignorar olímpicamente.

"_Hey Stotch!" _El aludido volteo para toparse frente a frente con Kenneth.

"_S-si?" _

"_Se te olvido esto ayer en la biblioteca, es tuyo no?" _El pequeño rubio palideció al ver su preciada agenda en las manos del otro.

"_Emm s-si" _

McCormick sonrió y antes de que el otro muchacho reaccionara, lo jalo del brazo levantándolo de la mesa donde había estado sentado almorzando tranquilamente con Tweek, Damien y Pip, quienes miraron atónitos la escena; y lo llevo hasta los jardines.

"_Whaa! Que te ocurre? Porque me trajiste hasta aquí?"_

"_Para hablar contigo y para darte tu agenda obviamente, no quería hacerlo frente a toda la cafetería…" _Respondió sin dejar de sonreír. Butters suspiró aliviado, al parecer no era tan mala persona después de todo.

"_Vaya m-muchas gracias Kenny!" _Dijo poniendo la mejor de sus sonrisas, cuando le tendió su preciada libreta, pero el otro volvió a quitársela de las manos. _"Eh?"_

"_T-tu…" _El rubio mayor tembló repentinamente lleno de ira. "Realmente me fastidias!" Stotch lo miro sin entender. "_POR QUE SIEMPRE ME MIRAS ASI?" _El menor retrocedió asustado._ "Acaso le sonríes a todo el mundo de esta manera? O estas intentando seducirme?"_

"_A q-que t-te r-refieres?"_

"_No me digas que no sabes de lo que hablo! Es obvio que eres de esa clase de chicos!" _

"_Y-yo no…"_

"_Tú no? Pero si tienes una foto de uno de los profesores en tu agenda! No puedes negármelo, eres un marica!" _

"_Que! No! Te equivocas! Yo solo admiro al profesor Cartman, no se trata de nada mas…" _Trato de explicar desesperado.

"_Solo lo admiras eh? Entonces supongo que no habrá problema si voy y le comento que llevas siempre una foto de él…" _Sonrió maliciosamente.

"_N-no! Por favor no se lo digas! Podría malinterpretarse…" _Lo miró suplicante, al tiempo que se aferraba de su camisa. _"No lo hagas… y-yo hare lo que me pidas…" _Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y el mayor lo miro algo nervioso.

"_Emm… está bien… " _Trago saliva con dificultad_. "Te devolveré tu jodida agendita"_ El rostro de Butters se ilumino. _"Solo tienes que demostrarme que no eres gay…"_

"_D-disculapa? Pero como se supone que hare eso?"_ Un sonrojo adorno sus mejillas.

"_Eso es simple, solo tienes que acompañarme a un lugar…"_

"_A donde?"_

Y antes de que pudiera preguntar algo mas, el mayor lo tomo del brazo y lo guio fuera de los terrenos de la escuela, el pequeño rubio intento soltarse, pero el otro lo tenía bien sujeto, lo hizo caminar más de seis cuadras hasta que se detuvieron frente a las puertas del hotel más cercano.

**xoxode**


	3. Chapter 3: Cuartos de Hotel

**Darling* **

_**A South Park fanfiction**_

_**By**_ : X-SweetNicotine-X

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de South Park no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Trey Parker & Matt Stone. Esta historia está inspirada en un doujinshi con mismo nombre, propiedad de su respectivo autor.

_**Warning:**_ Contenido yaoi o slash (boyxboy). Contenido sexual.

**Bienvenidos al tercer capítulo de Darling! Mi primer lemon o lime? Hahaha sehh, asi que sus críticas y comentarios serán muy importantes para mis futuros lemons&limes… Agradezco a **_**Maestro Jedi, caasla, Chocobollo & Gall **_**por sus lindos reviews**_**, **_**me alegro que les guste este Kenny, yo lo adoro! haha. En fin ojala y este cap sea de su agrado…**

**xoxo**

"_Solo tienes que demostrarme que no eres gay…"_

_Después de decir eso Kenny literalmente me arrastro hasta el hotel más cercano. Pidió una habitación y se encerró conmigo. Dios t-tengo tanto miedo! Q-que estamos haciendo aquí? C-como l-le voy a p-probar que no soy gay? Quitándome la ropa…! Con su forma de verme ya me tiene los nervios de punta. Tiene unos lindos ojos, son de un azul muy bonito… P-pero p-porque m-me tiene que mirar tan fijamente? Parece que está planeando la mejor manera d-de t-torturarme… Oh Dios! Que será de mi…? Adiós a mi vida tranquila!_

…

Kenny se acerco con cuidado al otro muchacho, que había cerrado los ojos y comenzado a temblar. Había alquilado una habitación con camas gemelas para que la recepcionista no comentara nada y había puesto el seguro al entrar para que nadie los interrumpiera.

"_Y-yo de verdad no soy ga-gay, el profesor Cartman es solo un ídolo p-para mi… no hay nada malo en eso!" _Butters no soporto el silencio. "_Puede malinterpretar todo si le dices lo de la foto… e-eso seria t-t-terrible!_ _Por favor… Qu-que puedo hacer para que no se lo digas?" _Miro al otro rubio con sus enormes ojos grises llenos de lagrimas.

'_Otra vez esa mirada…'_ El mayor lo observo un tanto nervioso y se acerco hasta sujetarle la cara con ambas manos. Butters se estremeció.

"_Que d-debo hacer para probarte que n-no soy gay…?" _Dijo en un susurro al mismo tiempo que una pequeña lágrima comenzaba a resbalar por su rostro.

Kenny se apresuró a limpiar aquella lágrima con sus pulgares.

"_Me estás diciendo que nunca soñaste hacer esto…" _Se acerco peligrosamente a los labios del menor. "_… con él?" _Kenny lo besó hambrientamente y antes de que el pequeño alcanzara a reaccionar, lo empujó contra la cama, que crujió bajo el peso de ambos, y se posiciono sobre él.

"_Ahh –ah… P-por qué? Por qué?" _Butters respiraba con dificultad, perecía mareado, toda la habitación le dió vueltas. _'Mi primer beso…' "Ah- ahh"_

"_No hagas tanto ruido…" _El mayor le deshizo la corbata y comenzó a desabrocharle lentamente los botones de la camisa. _"Pruébalo… Si no eres gay, no reaccionaras_ _no importa lo que haga"_ Al escucharlo, el corazón del menor comenzó a latir con fuerza.

'_P-ero que pasa con él? Que piensa hacerm…' "Ahhh!"_ Kenny acariciaba descaradamente su pecho, interrumpiendo cualquier pensamiento.

"_Porque está tan…?"_ El rubio sobre él, detuvo su caricia sobre uno de los pezones y dudó.

"_Q-que pasa?"_ Preguntó muy nervioso. _"Es a-algo malo?" _

"_A pesar de que eres un hombre, tu piel es demasiado suave…" _

"_Qué?" _

El otro no contesto, en cambio reanudo sus caricias y se detuvo a lamer uno de los rosados pezones, el menor soltó un gemido de sorpresa y arqueo la espalda al sentirlo.

"_Ahh..." 'Esto es extraño!' "De-detente…" 'Me siento raro' _

Después de un rato, McCormick se separo de él para verlo de arriba a abajo.

"_De verdad estas reaccionando…"_ Exclamó con algo de sorpresa cuando su mirada se topo con la pequeña erección del menor. "_Tu realmente no eres normal…"_

'_Como es que termine en ropa interior? No me di cuenta…' _Butters lo miro con los ojos vidriosos, tenía la boca ligeramente entreabierta y un hermoso sonrojo cubría su rostro. El mayor se estremeció.

"_Maldición!" _Estaba muy molesto. _"Tu realmente me fastidias!" _

_"E-eso significa que…Wahhhh! Espera!"_ Kenny había bajo sus bóxers turquesa lentamente dejando su miembro al descubierto.

"_Que tenemos aquí? Parece un pedazo de fruta…" _Sonrió para sí mismo.

"_Ah- ahh! N- no!" _El rubio bajo él gemía sin dejar de temblar.

"_Y parece que tiene algo de miel encima" _Comento cuando una gota de liquido pre seminal adorno la punta. _"Esta es la prueba…"_ Con su dedo índice limpio aquella gota blanca. _"De que eres…"_ Paso sus dedos desde la punta hasta la base, Butters sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer toda su espalda, y sin poder evitarlo se corrió al instante. _"G-gay…"_ Concluyo el mayor con los ojos abiertos por el asombro y la cara totalmente manchada.

"_Uh…"_ Butters lo miro en shock.

"…"

_-x-x-x-_

"_Oye! Gahh! A donde crees que habrá ido Butters? Desde el receso no lo vemos…" _El rubio adicto al café había estado mirando insistentemente la puerta del salón, esperando a que su amigo entrara en cualquier momento por ella.

"_Conociéndolo, seguramente habrá ido a la biblioteca!"_ Pip hizo un ademan como restándole importancia. _"Lo que me molesta es que ni siquiera contesta su móvil, no se para que lo tiene!"_

Damien los observaba divertido desde unas bancas más atrás. Ya era la segunda clase después del receso y Butters aun no había llegado, los otros rubios estaban más que preocupados, Tweek ya llevaba seis vasos de café, americano o cappuccino, no lo sabía con certeza, y Pip ya había hecho por lo menos unas cuarenta llamadas y enviado como diecisiete mensajes de texto o eran más?

"_Bueno jóvenes, hasta aquí le dejamos, hoy me tengo que retirar temprano ya que tengo una reunión en…" _El profesor siguió hablando mientras guardaba sus cosas rápidamente.

El gótico no se tuvo que molestar en guardar sus cosas, ni siquiera había tomado anotaciones, se había pasado la clase entera dibujando pentagramas, escribiendo mensajes de odio y observando a Pip acomodarse con nerviosismo los pasadores de su cabello mientras miraba cada cinco minutos su celular, Tweek era solo temblar, así que el Ingles tenía más protagonismo para él. Se acerco entonces hasta los dos.

"_Hey, paren ya." _Pip se levanto al verlo llegar._ "Seguramente Butters está en una reunión o algo, es demasiado responsable como para saltarse las clases solo porque si…" _Hizo el intento de sonreír para tranquilizarlos, pero su sonrisa se vio tan siniestra como siempre.

"_Eso espero! Mira que tenernos con el alma de un hilo… " _Dijo el Ingles cruzándose de brazos, los otros dos rieron por su comentario. _"No se burlen es verdad!"_

Se acerco al pelinegro con la intención de golpearlo y el otro no hizo ni el intento de moverse, así que desistió de su idea original y termino pasando ambos brazos alrededor de la cintura y escondiendo su cara entre el cuello de del mayor, quien con toda la tranquilidad del mundo lo abrazo por los hombros. El rubio adoraba abrazar de esa manera al obscuro, al estar tan cerca podía oler perfectamente su perfume y como al pelinegro no parecía importare, lo abrazaba a cada oportunidad que tenía.

"_Ya verán que pronto aparecerá…" _Apoyo su rostro en los rubios cabellos, aspirando levemente su aroma a vainilla y mirando a Tweek que los contemplaba algo cohibido.

"_O-ojala y no le haya pasado nada malo!"_

"_Buscan a su amiguito?"_ Craig se había acercado sonriendo burlonamente, Tweek tembló y Pip se pego contra Damien.

"_Sabes donde esta?" _Pregunto Damien sin inmutarse.

"_Lo vi salir de la escuela con McCormick…" _Dijo dándole una mirada sugerente.

_"QUE! Pero como que…!"_ Comenzó Pip, pero un ruido sordo lo interrumpió.

Tweak a su lado se había desmayado de la impresión.

-x-x-x-

"_L-lo s-siento!"_ Imploraba el pequeño rubio, las lagrimas que desde hace rato amenazaban con salir corrieron libremente por su rostro. _"Lo siento mucho!"_

"_Tsk…" _Se limpio la cara con el dorso de la mano. Butters temblaba. Kenny extendió su mano hacia él y el pequeño rubio se encogió en su lugar.

'_Oh Dios!'_ Lo sujeto firmemente de la barbilla_ 'Me golpeara!'_ Cerró fuertemente los ojos pero, ante todo pronóstico, solo lo beso.

Esta vez de una manera más dulce, luego el mayor lo sujeto de la nuca para profundizar. El menor al principio no reacciono, pero luego hizo su mejor esfuerzo por llevarle el paso. Kenny, se pego entonces a él, y el pequeño rubio pudo notar claramente algo duro y caliente contra su pierna. Tuvieron que cortar el beso cuando la necesidad de oxigeno fue demasiada.

Butters miro intensamente al mayor, no sabía ya que esperar. Pudo escuchar claramente el sonido de la hebilla de un cinto abriéndose y el de una cremallera bajándose.

"_T-tu… Realmente me molestas!" _Le susurro con voz grave al oído obteniendo como respuesta un pequeño jadeo.

De nueva cuenta se besaron. Luego Kenny se separo para terminar de quitarse sus propias ropas, y el menor contemplo embelesado su abdomen firme, sin bajar demasiado la vista, claro está, porque él no era ningún entrometido; McCormick le sonrió con galantería, lo beso de nuevo mientras separaba lentamente sus piernas, Butters se estremeció cuando sintió la erección del mayor rozando su entrada.

"_Ahh… mmm.. K-Kenny?"_

"_Shhh… tranquilo"_

"_P-pero…"_

"_Solo relájate"_

Y sin dejar tiempo para más palabras, metió lentamente la punta de su pene, el menor dio un gritito de dolor y se aferro con fuerza de las sabanas, comenzó a entrar lentamente, Butters gemía y se retorcía de dolor, y cuando su aguante llego al límite, Kenny término de entrar de una sola estocada, el menor grito con fuerza y Kenny se apresuro a besarlo para luego comenzar a moverse.

….


End file.
